


Bizarro World

by The13thDoctor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thDoctor/pseuds/The13thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles falls asleep and wakes up in another dimension where his life is a TV show.  Will he be able to find his way home? And why is everyone so in love with this "sterek" thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bizarro World

This is the first thing I’ve written in YEARS. I may continue it but I’m not sure. I do have a story line so that's promising. Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Stiles wakes up in the wrong dimension and meets Tyler Hoechlin and Co.

 

**********************************************

 

When Stiles opened his eyes his first thought was it was way too dark in his room. The window that was usually left open normally let in the soft light of the moon which was now conspicuously absent. He sat up and blearily and reached for his phone under his pillow. Using the light on the screen he looked around the room and snapped fully awake. This was not his room. In fact this wasn’t even his phone. Stiles felt his heart race, had he been kidnapped? Maybe fell asleep somewhere else? Neither option made sense. He distinctly remembered falling asleep in his own bed and if he were kidnapped why would there be a phone near him.

Stiles opened up the keypad and typed in Scott’s number. It was late, almost 3am, but given the fact that he had no clue where he was he figured Scott would forgive him for interrupting any wet dreams about Allison he might be having. As the phone rang he slipped out of the bed and began to search for clothes. He tried not to panic more when he noticed he was not in the batman pajama pants he fell asleep in but instead in a stranger’s underwear. He did not wear boxer briefs. He stumbled around the room to the wall and felt until he found a light switch and flipped it, grimacing at the bright light.

Stiles’ thoughts became more jumbled when the call went to voice mail and an unfamiliar woman’s voice said, “Hey this is Rose, leave me a message at the beep!”

“What? Rose? Uh no. Okay.” Stiles muttered before clicking end call. He was so out of it he dialed the wrong number. He carefully dialed again only to get the same message.

“What the…” He knew there was no possible way he would have forgotten Scott’s number. He frowned in confusion as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt out of a dresser. He quickly took stock of the room as he clumsily pulled the clothing on. The room was small with a large bed and an expensive looking computer on a small desk in the corner. A photo on the wall caused him to drop the phone on his foot but he was too confused to even acknowledge the pain. Sitting in a black frame was a large movie style poster with Scott, Allison, Derek, Jackson, Lydia and him underneath the words TEEN WOLF.

“The fuck?” Stiles squeaked. Where the fuck was he? Was this some kind of stupid joke? He walked to the picture and his eyes moved to the bottom where it said something about MTV and Starring Tyler Posey as Scott and Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale.

“Oh my God what the hell?” Stiles whined. He looked around on the floor for the phone and grabbed it He quickly punched in Derek’s number and tried not to think about the fact that he also had Derek’s number memorized too. It wasn’t his fault he had an excellent memory. The phone played a loud tone in his ear then a annoyingly chipper recorded voice let him know that the number he had tried was no longer in service.

Stiles moved to the computer, maybe he could get out an email to someone. He knew he could just leave the room, go outside maybe and find his way home, but the panic he felt when he woke up in the wrong bed made leaving impossible. Who knew what was out there or who might try to stop him. He didn’t even want to leave the bedroom. What if there was someone else here? What if they were dangerous? Stiles couldn’t shake the dread that something was seriously wrong.

As he booted up the computer he heard a noise outside the door. His hands shook as he prepared himself for the worst. He suddenly wished Derek was there to help. Yeah the guy kinda hated him but he wouldn’t let some psycho kill him. If he died here no one would know where he was. Stiles almost jumped out of his skin when instead of hearing the door open he heard a soft knock.

“Hey are you okay in there?” A muffled voice asked.

“Huh? No I’m not okay!” Stiles almost yelled. What kind of stupid kidnapper asked a stupid question like that?

The door swung open and Stiles almost passed out in relief. “Oh thank fuck its you! What the fuck is going on here Derek?” The man stared at Stiles for a moment before smiling.

“Jeez Dylan, who did you think it’d be? Dude please tell me you aren’t getting into character yet. We don’t start shooting for like a week!”

Stiles blinked. “Who? What? Huh? Who is that?”

“Me Tyler, you Dylan.” He said as he pointed at Stiles then tapped his chest. “If you want to rehearse I’m up for it though. The scripts were delivered today while you were out.” He said eagerly.

Stiles blinked again and swallowed thickly. Derek-no Tyler was staring at him like he was his best friend. He didn’t seem remotely grumpy that it was 3am and Stiles had woken him up. This was all very NOT Derek like.

"Tyler" had a million watt smile and was wearing Sponge Bob sleep pants for Christ’s sake. Something was so seriously wrong. The room started to spin and Tyler’s smiled faded as Stiles swooned. Right before he could hit the floor Tyler leaped forward and grabbed him preventing him from hitting his head. Before he could completely black out he heard the man saying, “Dylan?” over and over again. Stiles tried and failed to tell him his name was Stiles not Dylan before the darkness took him.


End file.
